Agent Kitty Cat
by shockednarwhal
Summary: The strangest thing I've ever written. Harley Quinn and Agent 47 trying out pet play. Really not much more to it than that


47 was just trying to relax and stay cool on this overly hot Sunday when Harley slide up next to him, sitting down on the chair arm

"Hey baby sweet sugar pie, I've been meaning to ask something"

Her fingers were already playing with his collar, grinning down at him like an over excited child. After a pause, she continues "See I bought this..thing. I meant for you to use it on me _but_ thinking about..it would look way better on you"

He was a little concerned about what the 'thing' was and when questioned Quinn just giggled "I'll go get it. Just promise you'll stay open minded, yeah? Cool" she leaped off the sofa, running up the stairs on all fours, returning after a moment with a pastel pink box in her hands, white ribbon holding it together. She pauses standing in front of him like she was about to speak but she seems unable to find the right thing to say. Finally she just opened the box, holding it out for him to see.

Inside is a white leather collar, studded with tiny light blue gemstones. Along side it was a matching leash, furry white paw gloves and a pair of ears to top the set off. He didn't say a word, just started down at the arsenal she had just presented him with, then back up at Harley

"..I don't understand what you want me to do with this"

"Um just..put them on. And let me treat you like a pet cat...pet you and stuff"

"..fine" he puts up the collar first, not giving Harley a chance to really process his answer

"Wait, really?! You'll do it?"

He doesn't answer, just shrugs off his jacket, starting to undo his tie. Harley squeals in excitement, helping him undo his top few buttons, making room for the collar to sit around his neck "oh God that's so cute..okay, put the mittens on next!"

He a little unsure about them, they would make it much harder to use his hands. Plus he noticed the size much too large to fit Harley. She has most likely ordered them specially for him. But he had to admit, they were very comfortable. Harley slid the ears on while he was adjusting the mittens, stepping back and squealing again "Oh man you're so cute! Can you give me a meow baby?"

He stared up at her for a moment, expression as stern as always "meow"

That made her squeal again, reaching down to stroke his head gently "Oh so cute! Such a good little kitty"

With a click, she attaches the leash to the little collar hook, tugging it gently "come on sweetie, let's get you some treats. Maybe cutie kitty would like some milk?"

He was about to stand up when she pushed him back by his shoulder "ah ah, kitties don't walk on two legs, do they sweetie?"

He got the hint, sliding down onto his knees and mittens at her feet.

"Good boy" she leans down to pat his head affectionately, then starts making her way to the kitchen, pulling him along behind her. The mittens make it a little tricky, almost slipping on the smooth tiles due to the lack of grip. But at least they keep his fingers warm.

Once in the kitchen he was presented with a small, shallow bowl of milk, placed on the floor in front of him. Not needing any further instructions, he lowered himself down onto his elbows, lapping slowly from the bowl as best he could. He felt like he really should be embarrassed about this but since the only one watching was Harley, he really didn't see why he would feel any kind of humiliation. Besides, she looked so happy about it, even if he didn't understand why.

She crouched down in front of him, stroking his head and humming softly, leaning down to smooch his forehead. At the contact he lifted his head, meeting her lips halfway and feeling her grip on his leash tighten. Sliding his head down to the crook of her neck, nuzzling in close and feeling her pulse hammering under her skin, breathing in her sweet perfume and strong musk that sent a low, primitive growl to rumble in his chest. She responded with a soft whine, glancing at door before standing up, hopping onto the countertop and pulling him along

"Okay okay but we better be quic-ah!" She was cut off by him sitting up on his knees, mittens on either side of her legs and head disappearing up her skirt, hot breath against her pale thighs. Her breathing sped up, sitting herself back a little as his teeth gripped her panties, pulling roughly and letting them drop to her ankles, ducking back down between her legs with only a little hesitation.

Harley was given a moment to breath before he started, her eyes rolling back into his head, pulling the leash slightly to direct him. For someone so inexperienced, as far as she knew this was the first time he has done anything like this, it was certainly very becoming on him. Possibly simply because of how attentive he was, he just picked up on exactly what she liked and her subtle directions much faster than most people. Then again Harley hadn't been treated like this in so long, anything would feel like a God send.

"Holy shit..that's a g-ah..good boy" her hips bucked a little, causing her to almost slip right off the countertop. 47 hooked her slender legs over his shoulders, holding her up and resting the fluffy mittens on her thighs, listening to her high whines and moans, fingers grabbing for his head. It was absolutely fascinating, seeing and feeling her reactions to his different movements, what noise she made if he moved his tongue like this, focusing on the points that had her shaking under him and listening to her whines of protest when he moved away, taking and storing every little bit of information he could, using it to make her completely melt before him, mouth hanging open and eyes rolled back.

Harley was in pure heaven, leaning back against the wall, chest heaving and legs trembling, burning heat forming in her lower belly, so damn close to her climax when he stopped, pulling away and glancing towards the door. She wanted to yank his head back in but even with her jumbled senses she heard the distant sound of a key turning in the front door.

47 was much faster than her, as to be expected. The collar clicked to the floor in a second, gripping the mittens between his teeth and pulling them off as he stood up, calmly scooping the empty milk bowl up and dropping it into the sink, taking the ears off last and pushing the whole lot into a nearby cupboard. Harley hardly had time to pull her panties up and straighten her skirt before Ivy trotted in, holding a paper bag of fruit in her arms.

"God that was busy. Harl you alright, you look a little flustered?"


End file.
